Reed Strucker (Earth-TRN674)
, Atlanta District Attorney's office | Relatives = Andreas von Strucker (grandfather, deceased); Andrea von Strucker (grandaunt, deceased); Otto Strucker (father, deceased); Ellen Strucker (mother); Caitlin Strucker (wife); Lauren Strucker (daughter); Andy Strucker (son); Unnamed mother-in-law; Danny Reynolds (brother-in-law); Jenny Reynolds (sister-in-law); Scott Reynolds (nephew) | Universe = Earth-TRN674 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Westlake Apartments, Washington, D.C.; Mutant Underground Headquarters, Atlanta, Georgia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Former Mutant Underground operative and attorney | Education = College level education and Law degree | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Matt Nix | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Reed Strucker is an attorney working for the District Attorney's office in Atlanta. As part of his job, Reed frequently prosecutes mutants under the United States' strict anti-mutant laws. Reed, his wife Caitlin, and their children Lauren and Andy went on the run from Sentinel Services after both children revealed themselves to be mutants when Andy's powers manifested and destroyed his school. Using a phone confiscated from the Mutant Underground operative Polaris - who Reed was building a case against - Reed contacted the Underground member Eclipse and offered to help with Polaris' situation if the Underground helped his family get to safety in Mexico. He also told Eclipse that Polaris was pregnant. Reed met Eclipse at a bar to plan for their escape. After he got everything he could out of Reed about his and Polaris' unborn child, Eclipse told Reed that the rest of his family would leave that night while Reed would stay behind until Polaris was free. The Sentinel Services ambushed them that night. Reed tried to use his skills as a lawyer to protect his family, but the Sentinel Services had no interest in negotiation. Fortunately, Thunderbird and Blink had followed Eclipse and helped them get away. Blink opened a portal the the Underground's headquarters before the Sentinel Services could corner them. Blink, Eclipse, Thunderbird, Caitlin and Lauren went through the portal, and Reed tossed Andy through it to safety after he used his powerful abilities to destroy the Sentinel Service's offensive drones. Reed, however, was shot in the leg by an agent of the Sentinel Services, and Blink could not hold the portal open long enough for Reed to come through. | Personality = | Powers = Disintegration Touch: Reed has the ability to disintegrate objects by making contact with them. His powers are usually accompanied by a red glow, which extends to the objects he is destroying. Reed as destroyed part of a file cabinet (which included all the files of the Inner Circle) and the steering wheel of a car. Currently he has no real control over this power | Abilities = * Skilled attorney | Strength = | Weaknesses = If he gets upset or angry, Reed could lose control over his powers. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Stephen Moyer portrays Reed Strucker in The Gifted. His wife is Anna Paquin, known as Rogue in the X-Men films. | Trivia = }} Category:Strucker Family